This invention relates to a mattress spring structure.
The term “mattress” is used broadly in this specification to refer to a resilient cushion for use as a bed mattress or as a cushion in other items of upholstered furniture, for example chairs or sofas.
In the case of a bed mattress, some persons may prefer a sleeping surface which is somewhat stiffer or less resilient than other persons. Also, some persons prefer a bulkier mattress, in the sense of having a greater vertical dimension, than other persons. A bulkier mattress can be obtained if longer springs, i.e. springs with a greater vertical height, are used. If a relatively stiff construction is required, the individual springs must then be of heavier wire in view of their longer length. However, the use of heavier wire may be uneconomical.